As reliance on computing systems continues to grow, so too does the demand for reliable power systems and backup schemes for these computing systems. Servers, for example, may provide architectures for backing up data to flash or persistent memory as well as backup power supply for powering this backup of data after the loss of power. Backup power supplies may sometimes include energy components such as capacitors or batteries. The capacitors or batteries may provide backup power to a number of memory cells that store data.